Garry's mod TTT Traitor Troll
by TheDarkness13
Summary: Garry's mod troll fic. First story flames and all that are fine.


Garry's mod TTT Traitor Troll -  
Summary: The map is TTT_67thhighway_v3 Just a small attemptat a Troll fic -

Traitor (Troll) POV

I sat there against the wall. I just entered the room beside the highway where that stupid Red Car just kept coming back and forth.

You know the small room with a ladder going down into the undergroung portion of the simulated area.

I'm not sure how long i've been here all I know is that i've been here quite awhile waiting for someone to go down the ladder so I could "accidentally" fall on them.

"Hey. What are you doing just sitting there? let's go kill some of the innocents. I heard them saying that everyone was in the tester room. I'm gonna go into the Traitor room and wait for a few to try and leave alright?" My fellow Traitor said.

"Sure" I replied. I got up and a thought hit me.  
Why wait for a innocent when I could just crush my T buddy. I'm low on credits anyway...

Traitor (Normal) POV

I just walked into the small area that leads into the basement. Alright time to go down there and-  
is that my the other T? What is he doing just sitting there?

"Hey. What are you doing just sitting there? let's go kill some of the innocents. I heard them saying that everyone was in the tester room. I'm gonna go into the Traitor room and wait for a few to try and leave alright?" I told him. Man for 4 weeks everytime i'm the T my T buddys suck! All they do is rush the innocents or freaking Teamkill! If this guy sucks I swear i'm just gonna suicide and wait for the next round. Ok, so there's 6 innocents left and 3 of us our Ts. Me, Joker and Outcast.

Let's go downstairs I guess as I started to climb the ladder down.

Traitor (Troll)

As I watched my T buddy Ice go start to go down the ladder I waited a bit untill he was almost at the bottom.

"*Clank*..*Clank*..*Clank*" I heard as he went down the ladder.

He was nearing the bottom when I got ready to jump.  
"3..2..1-" I said to myself as I was about to jump down.  
"Hey Joker what are you-" The 3rd T this round said.

"Agh! ...Outcast! Weren't you downstairs with the others?!" I asked Outcast curious as to why he was up here...With me. And not murdering the innocents.

"I wasn't... I was in the Barn trying to kill that kid that joined last second..He got me down to 64 Health. He didn't have a mic or anything and never typed to say it was me thankfully." Outcast replied Happy he wasn't caught.

"Oh...Well Ice is in the T room waiting for some innocents to go through. There all in the Tester room."

"Alright let's go kill some innocents Joker!" Outcast said to me as he started going the down the Ladder.

Agh! I was so mad. Now I missed my chance to get Ice!  
Wait...I can just get Outcast...Duh..I shoud've though of that 10 seconds ago...

As he neared the bottom I got ready to jump on him.  
"3..2..1!" I again said to myself. Jumping down the small square hole in the floor intending to land on my Friend who would no doubt be mad at me after this...  
I could hear a whistling sound as I neared my Friend.  
Then I heard a cracking sound. Like a celery stick being snapped in half. I landed on Outcast's body thankfully not taking any damage from the fall. I silently searched his body and got a credit. I walked down the hall through the water room only for the doors to close on me.

"Ice it's me!" I said in Traitor chat. I only got the laughter of my Friend in return and he simply said "Karma..I knew you would try and jump on one of us.  
I'm glad Outcast came along when he did."

"I promise to fall on you next round Ice" I said jokingly.  
After all we were just doing this in good fun.

End

Really short story I know I just don't know what to write about really. So I thought about Gmod. And then TTT.  
Then this. Please Review. Flames are fine. So is Reviews about how to improve and sorry for any Grammer or spelling mistakes. If you notice any please let me know and tell Me.  
I understand there isn't a single comma in there it's just I always forget where I place them and all that.  
Hope you liked it.  
-


End file.
